


California rain

by Anonymous



Category: Crankiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal, Concerned Mark, Established Relationship, Gay Sex, M/M, Over Worked Ethan, Rainy Days, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:49:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28859850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Ethan has been over working himself and Mark wants to help take care of him.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 122
Collections: Anonymous





	California rain

**Author's Note:**

> This is only slightly proof read. As always a work of fiction. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> -TATC

Mark and Ethan had just moved in together, sharing their living space for the first time. Sure, they had spent the night at each other’s respective apartments throughout their relationship, but they have never truly lived together, sharing a living space, bathrooms, kitchens, etc. But when Ethan’s lease was about to expire, Mark asked him to move in with him. 

Ethan happily agreed. 

Ethan loved sharing his whole life with Mark and there was nothing more he would want to do with his life. But lately, life has been terribly stressful. Deadlines for sponsorships were very close together, constant streaming, and trying to get videos out for his YouTube channel. Mark could see his boyfriend struggling, hardly coming to bed at a reasonable hour. Ethan would be the last one to come to their shared bed and the first one up in the morning. And that was a statement considering Mark had a crazy schedule.

The stress and heavy workload was taking a toll on Mark and Ethan’s relationship. Hardly communicating as Ethan was always knee deep in work, only really communicating to Mark when he was tired, hungry, or frustrated about a deadline. 

Mark wanted to change that. He wanted to share some time with his boyfriend in their new living space, despite it not being so new as Ethan had spent plenty of time in Mark’s spacious apartment. 

The next morning, Mark made sure he got up soon after Ethan got out of bed. The day was a perfect day to spend inside with his love. It was a rare, rainy, cool day in California and Mark made sure he would make the most out of it. He had been preparing for a day in for days, stocking up on hot chocolate, frozen pizzas, and ice cream. He made his way down to the kitchen where he found a groggy looking Ethan leaning against the counter top waiting for his coffee maker to finish dripping coffee. 

Mark took in Ethan’s appearance from across the kitchen. He was wearing black boxers that were peeking out from the oversized shirt he had on. The shirt originally was one of Mark’s oversized shirts, meaning Ethan was basically drowning in it. The shirt’s collar was loose and stretched out, causing it to hang off one of Ethan’s shoulders, exposing the pale skin there. Mark was broken from his trance of admiring his boyfriend when Ethan turned around to pour himself the coffee that had just finished brewing. 

Mark took this moment to make his way across the kitchen and bracket Ethan against the counter from behind, one hand resting on either side of Ethan. 

“Eth,” Mark murmured, nuzzling his nose into his boyfriend’s messy brown hair.

“Mark,” Ethan responded quietly, not even jumping as Mark enclosed him with his warm body, that’s how much he trusted him and felt safe in their home together. 

“Be lazy with me today,” Mark whispered, moving from nuzzling into Ethan’s hair to his neck where the oversized shirt left him exposed. 

“Mark, I can’t,” Ethan protested, turning to walk out of the kitchen. He looked up at Mark so he would remove his arms. 

“You can, you need a break, baby,” Mark insisted, pressing a kiss to Ethan’s cheek. 

Ethan made a noise of protest in response, but Mark was not taking no for an answer. He gently pried Ethan’s mug from his hands and placed it into the sink despite it being full. With a firm grip on Ethan’s slender hips, Mark hoists him up onto the counter, earning a yelp of surprise from Ethan. 

“Please, Eef,” Mark asks again, this time pressing kisses to his exposed shoulder and collar bone, pushing his hands up into the back of Ethan’s shirt. 

Mark lightly scratched his short nails against Ethan’s back, a gesture Ethan always melted at. He relaxed to the gesture and leaning his head to the side, allowing Mark to continue pressing kisses to his skin. 

“We’ve hardly spent time together that’s not sleeping since you moved in.”

“Mark,” Ethan protested, despite enjoying the soft, gentle touches coming from Mark’s finger tips. 

“Ethan,” Mark retorted back, this time pressing soft, warm kisses to Ethan’s jaw and his neck. “I’ll rub your back, run you a bath, we can just relax. You deserve it.” 

“Plus, I miss you,” Mark whispered hotly into Ethan’s ear, ghosting his hand over Ethan’s inner thigh, causing him to tremble slightly. 

“You have to carry me,” Ethan settled, finally giving into Mark’s reasoning and his own needs. 

When Mark pulled away from Ethan’s neck, he noticed his boyfriend’s face was flushed red and he had an embarrassed glint in his eyes. 

“Deal,” Mark said with a huge grin plastered onto his face. 

He gently manhandled Ethan’s legs around his waist, and hardly gave him any warning before he hoisted him up off the counter. Mark had a firm grip on Ethan’s ass as he carried him through the apartment to their shared bedroom, Ethan’s giggles filling the otherwise quiet apartment. 

When they reached their bedroom, Mark set Ethan down on the bed and instructed him to turn and lie on his stomach after helping Ethan pull off his shirt. 

“Let me take care of you,” Mark said gently as he turned Ethan over. 

“What about you? You deserve some relaxing too,” Ethan protested as he finally settled into the still unmade bed. 

“This is relaxing for me,” Mark said as he grabbed massage oil from their bedside drawer that he had stashed there a few days prior. 

Ethan knew better than to continue trying to argue with Mark and allowed himself to sink into the bed. Mark straddled the back of Ethan’s thighs and ran his hands up and down the expanse of his back, warming the skin there. He could feel Ethan’s body relax against his touch and he has hardly done anything to him. He really was overworking himself, probably more than Mark saw from afar. 

Mark carefully drizzled some massage oil onto his hands and rubbed his hands together. He started at Ethan’s tense shoulders, pressing his thumbs into the tight muscles there where Ethan held his stress and anxiety. Ethan groaned at the sensation of the knots in his muscles slowly being worked out and undone. 

Mark smirked at the low groans and moans that Ethan let out. Mark slowly worked his way down Ethan’s back, the skin gradually becoming more slick and shiny with massage oil. When Mark made his way back up to Ethan’s shoulders, pressing into the muscle near his shoulder blade, Ethan let out an almost pornographic moan.

“Oh, my God, that almost feels better than sex,” Ethan groaned into the pillow below him, a red flush creeping up his neck. 

“Does it now?” Mark teased, pressing his thumb into the same spot again just to hear that same moan leave Ethan’s lips once more. 

“Yes,” Ethan whispered, wiggling his hips slightly to exaggerate how he felt as his blood rushed south in his body.

“Can I?” Mark asked as he hooked his fingers into the waistband of Ethan’s boxers. 

“Y-Yes,” Ethan responded, an embarrassed tone to his voice. 

Mark happily complied, tugging Ethan’s boxers off his body. Mark couldn’t resist grabbing at Ethan’s ass, squeezing the flesh in his hands and enjoying the way his boyfriend squirmed slightly at the action. 

“ _Mark_ ,” Ethan whined high in his throat, wiggling his hips. 

“What?” Mark giggled, pressing his thumbs into the tense muscles in the backs of Ethan’s thighs, relishing in the sigh of relief that escaped Ethan’s lips. 

“ _Touch me_.”

“I am, love.”

“Please, Mark. You know what I mean,” Ethan begged, voice high and whiny. 

Needy.

Mark didn’t want to tease Ethan much longer, he wanted to see his love relax and to feel amazing because that is what he deserved. Mark wanted to give that to him. To be able to remove Ethan’s stressors, even if it is for a short time. Mark pressed gentle kisses to Ethan’s back to soothe him and calm him down slightly before reaching for the bottle of massage oil.

Popping open the bottle, Mark poured oil along the globes of Ethan’s ass before taking his free hand and spreading him open. Mark grinned to himself as Ethan shivered when he drizzled some oil in the cleft of his ass. Tossing the bottle to the side, Mark pressed the palms of his hands into Ethan’s ass, massaging in the oil and dragging his index finger between Ethan’s asscheeks, teasing his rim lightly. 

“Is this what you wanted?” Mark asked teasingly, pressing his finger lightly. 

“Please, Mark.”

Mark gave into Ethan, wanting so badly to see him feel good, to see him feel better. He pressed a thick finger into Ethan’s awaiting body, earning a whine. It slightly burned, but Ethan didn’t care and he pushed back against Mark’s hand. 

Mark pumped his fingers slowly at first and gradually picked up the pace, watching as Ethan squirmed and clutched at the sheets below him. When Mark curled his finger, Ethan’s body jolted and he let out a low groan, enjoying the pressure against his prostate, sending pleasure through his body. 

Mark gently pulled his finger from Ethan’s body, his hole clenching at nothing, wanting to keep Mark inside of him. Mark guided Ethan to turn over onto his back, his cock is flushed red and pre-come gathered at the tip. He couldn’t resist leaning down and licking up the pre-come from Ethan’s tip.

“That feels good,” Ethan breathed, leaning into the mattress. 

“I love seeing you like this,” Mark mused softly, looking over Ethan’s body. 

He looked almost wrecked already. His hair was a mess and his face flushed. Ethan’s body looked considerably more relaxed than when he was standing at the kitchen counter earlier that morning. 

Ethan trusted Mark with everything, with his entire being. 

“I love you,” Ethan whispered, raising his hands above his head, bringing his feet up, planting them flat on the bed and allowing his knees to fall open. 

Mark’s heartbeat sped up at Ethan’s actions. He was giving himself completely up to Mark, finally allowing himself to relax and allow Mark to care for him. 

“I love you, too. You’re so gorgeous,” Mark responded softly, running his hands along Ethan’s thin torso. 

Mark enjoyed the soft skin below his fingertips, taking in Ethan’s perfect figure. Moving to lie on his stomach between Ethan’s spread legs, Mark began to press kisses to the crease of where Ethan’s thigh connected with his hip. Moans left Mark’s lips against Ethan’s pale, soft skin as he left open mouth kisses and small nips along the insides of Ethan’s thighs. 

Mark always enjoyed kissing and licking at Ethan’s skin. Enjoying the taste of his skin on his tongue. Wanting desperately to taste Ethan’s cock in his tongue, without warning, he took Ethan’s length in his mouth. Pressing his tongue into the ridge just below the head, earning a moan from Ethan. 

“Fuck, Mark, that’s good,” Ethan babbled, tangling his thin fingers in Mark’s dark curls, throwing his head back against the pillows. 

Mark bobbed his head up and down along Ethan’s length, enjoying the way his boyfriend groaned and whined. Ethan hooked his thighs up over Mark’s shoulders, crossing his ankles against Mark’s upper back. Mark moaned at the action of Ethan’s thighs pressing against his ears, sending vibrations through Ethan’s cock. Mark reached up, running his hands along Ethan’s torso and thighs, relishing in how soft his skin was. 

“So good, so good,” Ethan whined over and over. 

Mark wanted nothing more than to see Ethan come. He wanted to see his love reach his peak and to see him feel amazing. He wanted to be the one to bring him there. 

He brought his hand back to Ethan’s ass, his hole still slick with massage oil. Knowing Ethan was relaxed enough to handle it, Mark slid two fingers into Ethan, causing him to buck his hips up into Mark’s mouth. 

“ _Oh, oh, oh_ ,” Ethan babbled at the pleasurable intrusion. “Fuck, I love that, I love that! So good, so _good_ ,” he continued, unable to control the words and sounds that left his mouth. 

Ethan’s moans of pleasure were quite literally music to Mark’s ears. Mark curled his fingers against Ethan’s prostate, rubbing gently at the pleasure inducing spot as he swallowed around his boyfriend’s cock. 

“Mark!” Ethan nearly screamed, his moans were pornographic as his body tensed.

His orgasim ripped through him as he spilled hot, thick spurts of come into Mark’s throat. Mark happily swallowed around him, helping him through his orgasm. 

Once Ethan was thoroughly spent, Mark pulled off of his cock and pulled his fingers from Ethan. He trailed soft kisses up Ethan’s torso until he reached his face. Mark pressed a gentle kiss to Ethan’s forehead and then lied next to him. 

“Fuck me,” Ethan said bluntly, still in the afterglow of his orgasm. 

“What?” 

“Fuck me, you didn’t fuck me,” Ethan repeated, turning to look at Mark. 

“But, I’m okay. That was for you.” 

“I want to see you come, too,” Ethan whispered, reaching over to push Mark’s messy hair away from his forehead. “I want to be the reason why you come.” 

“Ethan-”

Ethan cut off Mark with a dirty, messy kiss. He groaned at the way he could taste himself on Mark’s tongue. Ethan hooked a leg over Mark’s hip, pressing their crotches together, feeling how hard Mark was through his dark grey boxers. 

“Please, Mark,” Ethan asked in a sweet voice, maneuvering them so that Ethan was straddling Mark’s thighs. 

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Mark said through gritted teeth, enjoying Ethan’s ass on him a bit too much. 

“I want you to come inside me. Overstimulate me, make me come again, please Mark,” Ethan nearly begged, beginning to roll his hips in dirty circles over Mark’s clothed cock. 

Mark couldn’t even bring himself to completely tug his boxers off, only just enough to expose his hard, engorged cock. A glint of excitement lit up in Ethan’s hazel eyes as Mark exposed himself. Ethan scrambled to line up Mark’s cock with his entrance, slowly sinking down on the hot, thick length.

“God, you always feel so good,” Ethan whined high in his throat once he was halfway down on Mark’s length. 

With a smirk, Mark propped himself up on one of his elbows and reached up with his other hand tugging Ethan’s head back by his hair. A moan left Ethan’s lips followed by a loud yelp as Mark snapped his hips up, pushing himself as far as he could go into Ethan’s perfect body. Mark dragged his teeth against Ethan’s exposed neck, sucking gently at the hollow of his throat. 

“So perfect,” Mark admired as Ethan began to roll his hips, feeling every inch of Mark. “Fuck yourself on me,” Mark instructed, letting go of Ethan’s hair, putting his hands behind his head. 

Ethan did just that, starting with slow, dirty circles, moaning at the sensation of Mark inside his overstimulated body. His spent cock slowly began to harden again at the sensation of Mark’s cock grazing his prostate on every rotation, low moans and groans leaving Ethan’s lips. 

Mark sat up completely, wrapping Ethan’s legs around his hips and reaching back behind Ethan to feel where their bodies met. 

“You’re so gorgeous,” Mark whispered against Ethan’s shoulder, pressing kisses there. 

“You feel amazing,” Ethan responded, resting his head against Mark’s shoulder and wrapping his arms around his shoulders. 

Ethan began rocking his hips slowly before he started bouncing against Mark. He could feel the heat slowly pooling in his stomach, he was tired from his first orgasm, but he didn’t care. Mark’s groans were driving him to keep going. 

“So good, so good,” Ethan began babbling again, just like before, except quieter. 

Mark wrapped his hands around Ethan’s waist, holding him tight against his torso, his cock rubbing against Mark’s stomach. When Ethan wanted to ride Mark, it started as both men were desperate to get off, but it slowed down, becoming loving rather than chasing an orgasm. The intimacy and gentleness sky rocketed through the roof. 

“I love you,” Mark cooed, coaxing Ethan’s head up from his shoulder so he could press their foreheads together. “I love you so much, you’re so perfect,” Mark praised.

“Mark, I-I love you, too. I think I’m going to come, again,” Ethan mewled out, sounding like a virgin who was having their first orgasm. 

“Come whenever you want,” Mark whispered. “I want to see you.” 

Ethan’s body began to tremble, slightly at first as his orgasm began to tear through him. He was reduced to full body trembles as he groaned loudly, small drops of come leaking weakly from his spent cock. Mark held him tightly through his orgasm, watching as Ethan’s eyes rolled back into his head. 

“Keep using me,” Ethan rasped out, body limp against Mark as his mind blowing orgasm ebbed away. 

“Ethan,” Mark said, surprised, not expecting his boyfriend to want to continue. 

“Use me, use me, please,” Ethan babbled, looking at him through half lidded eyes. “Please Mark, use me. Use me, I want to be the reason why you come, please.” 

Mark groaned, the words going straight to his cock. He dug his face into the crook of Ethan’s neck where his neck and shoulder met. He snapped his hips quickly, wanting to please Ethan. Wanting to do exactly as he wanted. 

“That’s it Mark. Come inside me, please,” Ethan continued babbling, barely sounding coherent. “I want you to use me until you’re done.” 

“Fuck!” Mark groaned, body shuddering as he came, filling Ethan with all he had. 

“So good,” Ethan praised, rubbing Mark’s back as he rode out his orgasm. 

“Fuck, Ethan,” Mark whispered as he finally came out of his after glow, still clinging to Ethan. They were still connected, Mark slowly softening inside of him. Both men collapsed together onto the bed, rolling onto their sides facing each other. 

“That was amazing, thank you,” Ethan whispered, pushing Mark’s hair out of his face. 

“I’m sorry I’ve been such a work-aholic. I missed sex and just..being with you,” Ethan added quietly. 

“It’s okay, love. I just don’t want you to burn yourself out,” Mark said quietly. 

After a few moments, both men decided they should get cleaned up. They took a long, hot bath together, taking turns cleaning eachother’s bodies off. They lounged around in their shared bed after their bath, not even bothering to get dressed. The dirty sheets were stripped off of the bed before they nestled in and enjoyed each other's presence and the rare California rain.


End file.
